heroesvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Waingro
Waingro is a fictional character and the true main antagonist of the 1995 crime-thriller film Heat. History Waingro first appeared in preparation to join career criminal Neil McCauley and his crew in performing a $1.6 million robbery. The heist is initially successful, until Waingro deliberately and impulsively executes one of the guards and forces the crew to kill the remaining two. Enraged by this, McCauley attempts to have Waingro killed later on, seeing him as an obvious liability. Waingro reappears when in a cafe where McCauley and his crew confront him over his behavior. He unsuccessfully attempts to justify his actions as McCauley attacks him twice, the first time in the cafe and the second when they exit as McCauley carries out his plan. However, Waingro escapes after a unnoticed police car distracts McCauley and his crew. Unbeknownst to McCauley and his crew, Waingro is also a serial killer who preys on prostitutes. LAPD detective Vincent Hanna, who is also pursuing McCauley, investigates one of his murders. Waingro arranges to meet up with Roger Van Zant upon learning of the latter betraying them by attempting to have them killed. The two form an alliance and they end up locating Trejo, one of McCauley's crew members, at his home. Waingro leads Van Zant's henchmen to Trejo where they coerce him into luring them into Hanna's trap during their next heist. Prior to this, Waingro has already slaughtered Trejo's family and would go on to beat Trejo half to death. Waingro has successfully sabotaged McCauley's heist when he and his crew are confronted by Hanna and his unit, resulting in the deaths of McCauley's two accomplices and several of Hanna's informants. Later on, McCauley discovers what happened to Trejo and his family and ends up putting his friend out of his misery, though not before Trejo reveals that Waingro had betrayed them. McCauley later confronts and kills Van Zant in his home. Having learned of Van Zant's death, Waingro goes into hiding in a hotel near the Los Angeles International Airport and uses an alias, Jamason, to prevent either Hanna or McCauley from locating him. In the following day, McCauley finally locates Waingro in his hotel where he secretly infiltrates the building, and creates a diversion by pulling a fire alarm before going on to confront Waingro in his room. Waingro believes McCauley to be a security guard and puts on the latch on the door to prevent the "security guard" from accessing the room when Waingro opens the door. McCauley then kicks the door open, barges into the room and disarms Waingro, who is then brutally beaten by and forced onto the sofa by McCauley with the butt of his handgun. McCauley furiously tells Waingro to look up to him - thrice a time - and the frantic Waingro, does so before McCauley shoots him twice in the chest. A dying Waingro exhales his last breath in agony before McCauley shoots him in the head, killing him. McCauley's escape was abandoned however, as Hanna arrives at the hotel and chases after him into a field and eliminates him - indirectly accomplishing Waingro's goal to kill him. Personality Waingro is a sadistic bank robber and serial killer who takes pleasure in killing or maiming anyone for sport, such as murdering prostitutes, even when they try to placate him, by titillating him. He is also quite egotistical when he ends up betraying McCauley and his crew over a circumstance that Waingro himself had deliberately caused. Trivia *'TO BE ADDED!' Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Criminals Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:The Heavy